Tease
by Sabet163
Summary: Allen has been teasing Kanda for a while now, and the dark-eyed warrior can't control himself anymore. He'll teach Allen a lesson for teasing him.. Horrible summary, but surprisingly this smut is one of the longest things I ever wrote, and I believe it's pretty good. WARNING: Mature, graphic, yaoi material. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Well, here is a request I have been working on for a while now for LuvOneeChanForever. I hope you like it, along with anyone else who reads this. Now, onto the story. :)_**

* * *

_I am going to kill the Moyashi. No, I am going to torture the stupid brat until he is begging me to kill him._

Kanda's face twisted up into a grimace as he glanced down at his tray of food and shook his head. He could faintly hear Lavi and Lenalee talking with the white haired exorcist who sat across from him as he poked his soba noodles with the ends of his chopsticks. It was hard for him to stay so calm right now, especially since Allen had been grating on his last nerve lately. Although for once anger wasn't the only thing that consumed him when he interacted with the brat. No, there was something new there, and it was possibly more annoying than the Moyashi himself.

Lust.

He wasn't sure when exactly this started to happen, but it had been going on for a while. He was able to keep it hidden for quite a bit, but eventually Allen noticed. And he definitely used that against Kanda.

Ever since Allen had figured out how Kanda felt (and the dark haired samurai couldn't figure out how he even found out in the first place) he began to tease him, and not in the way he usually would. Although he was discreet about it - well at least discreet enough so Lavi and Lenalee wouldn't notice anything or anyone else for that matter - Allen had started to tease Kanda by intentionally doing things that would make the dark haired man's blood boil and rush down to his groins.

Like right now, the damn runt was sitting across from him, sucking intently on a lollipop, pretending to be completely engrossed in sucking the thing until it was gone. He kept a calm, focused facade up to make sure nobody noticed what was going on, but Kanda knew Allen was enjoying how this affected him.

Kanda slowly glanced up at Allen and watched as the younger male pulled the lollipop slowly out of his mouth, a small string of saliva connecting the boy's plump pink lower lip and the bottom of the cherry-flavored sphere. Allen looked up at him and gave a faint smile and the samurai shifted slightly in his seat. Allen held his gaze as he took the lollipop back into his mouth, purposely making a slight sucking sound that made Kanda want to groan. He knew there were definitely better things that mouth could be sucking on.

He shook his head slightly and forced himself to glance back down at his food, but when Allen let out a sigh he looked up a little at the runt. He watched Allen sit back and pull the lollipop out of his mouth, (in the most seductive way that was possible, might I add) letting the candy rest on his lower lip as he forced an expression that made it look like he was thinking. He then sighed again and mouthed something that looked like, 'too hot' before he pulled the dark red ribbon from around his throat and unbuttoned the first few buttons at the top of his white dress shirt. Kanda tried to keep a straight face as Allen bared a bit of the skin of his chest, and then slowly let his shirt slide down his shoulder, revealing more creamy, flawless skin.

It was a difficult task, to say the least. Because right now, all Kanda wanted to do was grab Allen, bend him over the table and fuck the boy until he couldn't even walk. And if it wasn't for the fact there were a bunch of people surrounding them he probably would.

_No, there is no probably about it.._

Kanda's mind began to wander as he watched the young white haired boy in front of him, who had begun to suck on his lollipop again, making more lewd sucking sounds as he did. The dark haired male let his eyes travel down the bit of Allen's chest that was exposed, and he couldn't help but imagine touching that soft skin. He wondered what sounds would pass Allen's lips if he let his hands rub at the boy's slender hips and sides, or what expression might form on the exorcist's face if he decided to take one of his nipples into his mouth and suck and nip softly on the small nub of flesh. He knew Allen wasn't innocent; the teasing he was currently doing was proof of that. But he knew that the innocence the boy would end up portraying when he had him beneath him would be simply delicious (and he would have the boy beneath him eventually)

He could picture it now, and the image in his head was so enticing it almost made his mouth water. He could picture the young boy laying beneath him, skin heated and pressed against his own, creating a pleasant feeling because of the intimacy. The boy's cheeks held a faint hue of red that contrasted greatly with the paleness of his skin, and his eyes were hazy with the desire and lust that surely had to be consuming his every thought as Kanda touched him. His body shook gently and his hands clutched Kanda's shoulders gently but with a firm grip as sound after sound fell from his plump lips.

Suddenly Kanda was pulled out of his beautiful little day dream when he felt something touching him between his legs. A groan almost made it out of his mouth, but he shut his mouth just in time, and the sound became a barely audible grunt. He looked up at the boy who had been the main subject of his day dream, and saw a look of slight annoyance on his face. But once he noticed Kanda was looking at him it turned into a smirk. Allen moved slightly, and Kanda ground his teeth together as he felt something touching him between his legs.

He quickly glanced under the table, only to find out the brat was touching him with the tip of his boots. He growled slightly, but it evolved into a gasp as Allen touched him again, adding more pressure than before, before he pulled his foot away completely. Kanda looked up at Allen and sent a glare his way. The runt was making this even harder for him. Allen simply chuckled and slipped his lollipop into his mouth and began concentrating on making his movement as seductive as possible.

"Allen, I want a taste of your lollipop, Jerry wouldn't let me have one!" Lavi exclaimed before he grabbed Allen's lollipop and pulled it out of the boy's mouth. Allen tried to grab his candy but only managed to get his hands sticky when he grabbed the saliva-coated sugary red orb. He let Lavi take the candy and scowled as he watched the red head.

Kanda breathed out in relief. The usagi finally did something useful and he knew Allen wasn't happy that Lavi had stopped him. He turned his gaze to the younger boy and smirked when he saw the disappointed look on his face. Unfortunately it didn't last for long because the next minute Allen was smiling. He watched as the boy raised his sticky fingers to his lips and slowly slipped one inside. Kanda could see the motions of his tongue as the boy moved the digit inside of his mouth, effectively cleaning off the finger and teasing Kanda in the process.

Slowly, one by one, he took each finger into his mouth and cleaned it of the sticky residue, teasing Kanda all the while whilst still appearing to be doing nothing to anyone else within the dinning hall.

And Kanda just wanted to go away. To find a nice isolated room, release his member from his pants, and touch himself until he reached bliss as he day dreamed about the stupid, teasing Moyashi. But he knew if he left without finishing his meal that Lavi and Lenalee would think something was up. After all he always made sure to finish everything he did, including eating.

"Yuu, you're being awfully quiet today." Lavi said and Kanda slowly turned his head to look at the annoying, red headed male.

"Baka usagi, Stop calling me by that name. Unless you want to be sliced in to by Mugen." He growled as he glared at the red head, who only smiled back at him., annoying him further.

"He is right, Kanda." The Japanese heard Allen say, but he didn't turn to look at the boy. "You are being quiet today. Is something bothering you?" He asked, a tone of mischievousness in voice, but only Kanda noticed it of course.

"Che." I was never talkative in the first place, baka moyashi." He said gruffly and finally turned to glare at the white haired boy.

Allen simply rolled his eyes, and Kanda knew Lavi and Lenalee were shocked that the boy didn't yell at Kanda for calling him a moyashi.

"You are acting a bit different though Kanda." Lenalee said as she looked at the Japanese man. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Of course I'm sure I am alright; now stop asking such stupid questions." Kanda mumbled and began eating his soba. Thankfully, Lavi and Lenalee decided to leave him be, and the two began to talk. Or well, Lenalee did, Lavi just sucked on the lollipop he stole from Allen.

_Well, he has no lollipop now and he has done anything else that could tease me.. I should be good for now.. Right?_

Kanda sighed and just hoped he was right, because he couldn't take any more teasing. Hesitantly the samurai glanced over at the younger boy and saw him looking his way. Allen smiled at Kanda, and although most would think the smile was sweet and innocent Kanda could see that Allen was taunting him. He knew he was getting to Kanda, and obviously the boy was happy about that. And who wouldn't? Who wouldn't find making the usually stoic samurai fidget and have trouble controlling himself? To Allen it was a huge power trip.

"Hey Lavi," Allen said, waiting until the red head looked over at him to continue. "Can I have my lollipop back?"

Kanda stiffened in his chair and he saw Allen's lips twitch in amusement.

"Sure, Allen." Never before had Kanda wanted to kill Lavi so much than when he handed Allen that damn lollipop with a huge grin on his face. He watched Allen take the candy and in no time the boy was sucking on the sugary red orb, continuing to torture Kanda with the lewd sounds he would make, and how seductive he made his actions.

Kanda ate his soba noodles in silence, trying to keep himself from watching the boy but he couldn't. As horrible of a torture it was he couldn't keep his eyes off the boy. He cursed himself for not being able to control himself as his pants began to grow tight and all his blood continued to rush down to the appendage that was currently straining against his pants.

Kanda looked into the boy's eyes as he stared at Kanda while he took the lollipop out of his mouth. He licked at the candy and made a soft sound that only Kanda would be able to find sensual, while anybody else who heard it might think he was simply enjoying the candy. And with the way Allen loved food it wouldn't surprise anyone if he was being over enthusiastic about anything even similar to food.

Lenalee jumped, along with Allen when Kanda suddenly slammed his hands down onto the table. A few people looked Kanda's way, but he didn't care. He just glared at the boy across from him, and Allen stared right back. "I need to go." Kanda muttered before he turned and walked off, his hair swishing behind him as he stomped out of the dinning hall.

Allen and his two friends stared after the Japanese man as he stormed out of the room, surprise evident on the faces of everyone except for Allen.

"What do you think happened?" Lenalee asked as she looked at both of her comrades.

"Not sure, but with Yuu you never know. You know how easily he can be pissed off." Lavi said and shrugged. The young girl sighed, naturally becoming concerned.

"Don't worry Lenalee, I'll go see what's wrong with him." Allen said, a smile on his face, trying to make his friend call down.

"Are you sure you should do that Allen?" Lenalee asked.

"Yeah," Lavi interjected. "He was glaring at you before he stormed out, so that might not be a good idea."

Allen shrugged and slowly stood up, grabbing all his plates as he did. (A/N: Somehow, I have no clue how he would be able to do it) "Well then I can settle what ever he has against me." He said, and when he saw the slight concerned look on Lenalee's face he sighed. "Don't worry; I'll be fine, okay?"

"Okay, Allen." Lenalee slowly said and sighed.

"Okay.. Well I'm going to talk to Kanda now. "Allen said before he took care of his various plates, only keeping one which he kept with him. It held his favorite snack, his beloved Mitarashi Dango. Slowly Allen walked down the corridor away from the dinning hall. He knew Kanda could be in one of three places.

Either 1) In the training room - obviously to train with his dear Mugen - 2) In the library - Allen never thought he was much of a reader but he was proved wrong when he saw Kanda grabbing a lot of books one day - or 3) in his own room.

Allen decided to check the first of the three, and sure enough the Japanese man was there, training furiously with his Mugen. Allen had to stand back and watch the man for a minute, enjoying the view of Kanda without a shirt on. Just wearing those tight pants, that at the moment left little to the imagination because of the older boy's obvious erection. Allen chuckled, feeling proud of himself for doing that to Kanda, and as soon as the older boy heard him he spun around. Kanda gave one look at him and then did his signature, "Che," and began to train with Mugen again.

"Kanda, you're making Lenalee and Lavi worry about you." Allen said as he walked over to the elder male. "Maybe you should learn to control yourself a little better."

A growl came from the Japanese's throat as he turned and glared at Allen, who was smirking over at him. Kanda was already frustrated because of the erection that was currently straining against his pants, and Allen made it even worse when he brought one of the sticks of Mitarashi Dango to his lips. He licked at the sticky substance that coated the four dumplings and Kanda watched the substance stretch into a thin line that connected the boy's lower lip to the treat. His heart began to pound inside his chest as he looked at the shimmering substance that was coated on Allen's lips, making it almost look like he was wearing make-up. He had it, he couldn't control himself anymore..

Kanda sheathed Mugen and strode over to the boy, the look on his face causing him to back Allen up until he hit the wall of the training room. The plate dropped from Allen's hands from his surprise, and shattered on the floor. It went unnoticed by both boys. "Kanda.."

"I'm tired of the teasing Moyashi." Kanda breathed into Allen's ear, causing the younger boy to shudder at the sultry tone Kanda used. "You're going to pay for teasing me, even if you don't want it." Kanda said as his hands moved to Allen's hips, and he began rubbing the skin there a bit. "I don't care if you don't want this," Kanda began when Allen opened his lips to speak. "I'll rape you if I have to, I have no problem with it because you practically asked for it by the way you've been acting."

"B-but Kanda..."

Kanda looked at the boy's face when he said his name, and he felt his pants tighten (once again) when he saw the enticing look on Allen's face.

"It's not rape if I'm willing you know."

Kanda just stared at Allen, completely surprised by his words. Even though Allen had been teasing Kanda sexually the whole time, he never really thought the boy wanted to do anything with him, just wanted to make his life a bit more difficult than it already was.

Kanda shook himself out of his little daze and brought his lips to the younger boy's. Their lips touched and pressed against each other as Kanda ran his hands along Allen's sides. He watched the younger male's face as he touched him, with their lips still planted firmly against each other in a gentle kiss.

Soon Kanda let his tongue slip between his lips, and he trailed the slippery appendage against Allen's lower lip. The Destroyer of Time willingly opened his lips, wasting no time in doing so. A battle of lips and tongues commenced, which Kanda easily won, gaining dominance over the other boy.

Pale eyelids closed, and Allen's dark lashes brushed against his skin as Kand's tongue continued to twist around his. Their saliva and hot breath mingled, creating a pleasant feeling for both of the exorcist.

Their bodies pressed against each other, and Kanda's hands began to roam over the boy's body, covering every inch of his body. The kiss became more urgent, hungry and lustful, and Kanda pressed Allen against the wall more. Heat built up between their bodies as their lust controlled minds made them move against each other, both craving the feeling of each other more.

Kanda's hands pulled at the boy's dress shirt, successfully pulling the hem out from under his black slacks. Hastily, he pushed his hand under the shirt so he could feel Allen's smooth flesh, and the dips and crevasses of his chest. His calloused hands traveled over the boy's delicately carved pectoral muscles, making their way to the pink nubs situated there.

Once he reached Allen's nipples he began to pinch and slightly tug on them, and Kanda received a gasp from Allen as a result of his actions. Kanda's pale, peach-colored lips made their way down Allen's jaw line as he played with his nipples. He kissed his soft flesh and sometimes took his skin between his teeth. Each time that pulled a soft moan from Allen's lips that Kanda simply adored.

The Japanese let one of his hands slip out from under Allen's shirt, while the other stayed beneath the fabric, fingers sweetly torturing the young boy's body. His dexterous hands quickly and deftly began unbuttoning his black slacks so that he could slip his hand into Allen's pants and begin to grope his perfectly shaped ass.

A small moan that was mixed with a gasp came from Allen as Kanda's cold hands squeezed his rear, making his hips buck and their groins rub against each other, revealing the fact they were both painfully hard now. Allen's lashes fluttered against his cheeks before they lifted, and deep grey orbs were the main object of Kanda's gaze as he rolled his hips against Allen's, while he squeezed and caressed his backside. His kiss-swollen lips parted and his warm breath tickled Kanda's face as he breathed out a sigh. Kanda's fingers gently fondled his nipples, all the while his hand continued to work at groping his soft rear. "K-kanda.."

A smirk made it's way onto Kanda's face, twisting his beautiful features into such a deviant expression it made all of Allen's blood rush down south. "Yes, Moyashi?" The Japanese spoke softly into Allen's ear, and in such a sultry tone.

"More...BaKanda." Allen said, his words coming out almost in a whisper and he smiled at Kanda.

A chuckle left Kanda's lips and he was about to move his hand to the front of Allen's body and begin to pay attention to his neglected arousal, but he heard the door to the training room open.

"Damnit.." Kanda's eyes darted to the door as he pulled his hands out of Allen's clothing, and Allen quickly situated himself. In came Noise Marie and Kanda's own teacher, Froi Tiedoll. Kanda grimaced at the sight of the older male. He definitely did not want to be caught with the Moyashi, or to stop what he was doing. Quickly he grabbed Allen's arm and pulled him out of the room before his teacher or comrade could hear/spot them.

He practically dragged Allen down the hall, and the younger exorcist stuttered out words as he stumbled over his feet. "Kanda, where.. Where are we going?"

"Shut up and stop falling over your own feet." Kanda said. He spotted his room down the hall and felt relief washed over him. He couldn't stand anymore distractions; he needed to be touching the damn brat again.

Once they made it to his room Kanda flung open the door and pulled him inside. Allen's back hit the door as Kanda pushed him against it, closing the door in the process. The warrior's lips smashed against The Destroyer of Time's, and once again their tongues and teeth battled for dominance in their game of lust and desire.

Kanda won once again, and his teeth continued to invade Allen's mouth as the boy pressed his body against his. Both their hearts were beating wildly in their chest as their hands began to wander; Kanda's adventurous hands slipping down Allen's pants again, while Allen, who was more shy and hesitant, began to caress Kanda's side and feel the muscles of his chest through the thin fabric of Kanda's shirt.

Kanda pushed his hips forward and began to grind his hips against Allen's making more moans fall from his Moyashi's plump, pink lips. Kanda was slowly growing a bit impatient, but he didn't want to rush things. He wanted to enjoy every second of the intimacy between him and Allen, and he was sure Allen did to.

Slowly Kanda pulled Allen away from the hard surface of his door and he brought the boy close to his body as he walked backwards until the back of his legs hit the bed and he fell back onto the soft piece of furniture. He moved them both onto the bed more, and sat back against the headboard of his bed and looked at Allen. The exorcist looked completely flustered and aroused with his dark red cheeks, glazed and half-lidded eyes, and tousled hair.

Kanda leaned towards Allen and pulled him onto his lap, making Allen straddle him. He brought his lips to Allen's ear and let his tongue trace the lobe before he bit it gently, making a soft sigh escape Allen's lips.

"I want you to touch me, Moyashi." Kanda whispered into his ear, making Allen's cheeks became an even darker shade of red. He then leaned back and smirked as he looked expectantly at Allen, waiting for the boy to make a move.

He didn't for a long while, but when he did he simply leaned forward and kissed Kanda as his hands went to work on the buttons of Kanda's shirt. Their tongues tangled and danced to a dance only the two boys' knew, and when they parted a string of saliva connected their lips. The substance that connected them slowly caved from the pressure that gravity formed and dripped down onto Kanda's now exposed chest.

Allen sat back and looked at Kanda and felt his body beginning to react to the sight of the other male's perfectly shaped body. His eye's landed first on the dark tattoo on his shoulder and the dark tendrils that covered the top of his shoulder and the beautiful symbol within. His eye's followed the faint, barely visible trail of thin hairs that started a few inches beneath his belly button and disappeared beneath his pants. Kanda watched Allen drink in the sight of his body, smirking slightly as he saw the awe in the other's eyes.

He slowly reached out and grabbed Allen's hands and he placed it on his chest. "Come on, touch me. Or are you afraid to, Moyashi?"

Kanda almost chuckled when he saw a glint of annoyance in Allen's eyes. "Stop calling me that, BaKanda." Allen muttered before he began to let his hands wander Kanda's chest, enjoying the feeling of the muscles beneath the taunt skin.

Kanda let his head rest against the headboard as he closed his eyes, letting a sigh be emitted from him as he felt Allen's gentle and hesitant touches. He found it cute how the boy was being so shy, especially since he could be so deviant at times. (Although the other others would say evil instead; Kanda didn't think the brat could really ever be evil, not even his black side though)

"That's good, keep doing that." Kanda mumbled as Allen's hands shifted down his sides, fingers gently digging into his skin. Another sigh left Kanda and he opened his eye's to watch the boy as he touched him, finding the concentrated look on Allen's face amusing.

After a while of Allen's gentle touch Kanda grunted and pulled the boy close before he rolled them over so he could be on top. He was growing impatient once again, and although he knew Allen would be pissed at him for doing it, Kanda grabbed two fist-fulls of the fabric at the front of his shirt and pulled in the opposite direction, causing the shirt to tear straight down the middle. Buttons popped off and some fell onto the floor and rolled around on the ground, while others landed on the bed.

"Kanda! Dammit, why did you do-"Allen's yelling was quickly silenced when Kanda pressed his lips against his, and their tongues went at it again for the umpteenth time that night. His hands roamed Allen's chest, once again playing with the nubs of flesh situated upon his skin. Allen moaned and squirmed slightly beneath him.

As Kanda's one hand played with his nipples the other traveled down his scarred abdomen until it could slip into his pants once again. He wrapped his hands around Allen's manhood, and as the boy gasped he pulled the throbbing appendage out from the confines of his pants.

"Look at this.. You're so hard already." Kanda said teasingly and chuckled as he felt Allen's shaft swell with need within his hold. Allen glared at him, but when Kanda brushed his thumb against the swollen, fleshy head of his erection he gasped and turned his head, averting his eyes from the male above him.

Kanda watched as Allen's lips parted as he pulled his hand up on his member and then brought it back down, sending a spark of pleasure through Allen that made him groan. Kanda's lips twisted up into a smirk as he moved his hand at a slow pace, feeling the veins within Allen's cock pulse beneath the soft, heated skin of his shaft.

His fingers tightened slightly around the exorcist's length as he tugged and pulled on the heated flesh, each time making Allen let out a moan, groan or release a small grunt of pleasure. His fingers played with the heated flesh and Allen's body shook from the sensations Kanda's actions cause. Kanda's thumb once again brushed against the pink, swollen tip of Allen's erection and he pushed his finger gently against the slit at the top of his dick, making Allen let out a choked cry of pleasure as his hips bucked.

Kanda slid his thumb off of the tip of Allen's member and he chuckled as he noticed the clump of pearly white liquid on his cock. More of the pre-cum oozed out of his slit and Kanda knew if he continued what he was doing Allen would end up coming before they even got to the good stuff.

"Calm down Allen," Kanda said as he pulled his hand off of Allen's throbbing manhood. "We're just getting started."

Allen looked up at him, panting slightly as he stared dazedly at Kanda. Kanda's smirk stayed planted on his face as he brought his hand to his lips and licked the silky substance on his thumb. Once Allen realized what it was his eyes widened and his erection pulsed with desire.

Kanda let his hand fall to his side before he moved off of Allen and began undoing his pants, needing to free his erection from the confining material.

"Take your pants off." He told Allen, and the other boy wasted no time in listening. Once Kanda had his pants off he threw them away from him and sat back against the headboard again after he took his shirt off as well. He watched the Moyashi take his own pants and under garments off as well, waiting for the boy to look up at him. When he finally did Kanda beckoned him, making Allen slowly move towards him on his knees. (And what a delightful sight that was for him!)

"I want you to take my dick into your mouth, Moyashi. You have to suck on it like that lollipop you had, use your tongue too." He said, and was a bit surprised when Allen immediately obeyed, not even shouting at him for calling him by his nick-name for the boy.

Kanda watched as Allen made his way between his legs, and soon he felt him wrap his fingers around his shaft. At first Allen copied what Kanda had done minutes ago to him, and that already had Kanda moaning. But when Allen took the head of his member into his warm mouth Kanda almost cried out from the sheer pleasure that came from the soft sucking on his erection's tip.

Hesitantly, Allen took more of Kanda into his mouth until the tip of his member poked the back of his throat, almost making him gag, but he managed to control it. He made the swallowing motions Kanda began to tell him to do, and looked up at Kanda as he moved his tongue against him. His eyes met Kanda's and the two locked glances as Allen pleasured the hot-headed samurai.

He began to move his mouth along Kanda's shaft and he stroked the couple inches of Kanda's large member that he couldn't fit into his mouth. His tongue swirled around his pulsing member as he pulled his mouth up and off of his erection, and he sucked softly on the tip before he let his tongue slid against the slit in his cock, making Kanda wrap his fingers around his ivory locks.

He then slowly took Kanda back down; rubbing his tongue against the underside of his dick along a large, pulsing vein, making Kanda's back arch. Erotic sounds left Kanda's lips, making Allen's own erection throb even more. It was become unbearable and eventually Allen began to touch himself as he pleasured Kanda.

His hand slid up and down his own shaft as he took Kanda out of his mouth, moaning softly as his body jerked from the sensations running through him. He lowered his mouth and stopped stroking Kanda so he could place his hand on the bed beneath him and steady himself as he brought his face closer to Kanda's genitals.

He took one of Kanda's testicles into his mouth, and as he sucked softly on it he felt Kanda's grip on his locks tighten. His tongue moved against the soft flesh and he slowly released the appendage from his mouth before he nuzzled his face in closer and licked between them, almost sending Kanda over the edge.

Kanda quickly regained control over himself and sighed as he watched Allen play with his body. Slowly his eyes wandered onto the boy's own body and when he noticed Allen was touching himself he almost laughed.

Allen didn't notice Kanda reach over to his nightstand and open one of the drawers, nor did he see him pull out a bottle of unscented oil. No, it wasn't he felt a finger probing at his entrance did he noticed what Kanda had grabbed and what he was about to do.

A single, oil coated digit traced the outside of his entrance, and Kanda enjoyed the feeling of Allen's muscles tensing whenever he touched his virgin hole. He slowly pushed his finger in past the ring of muscles and he couldn't help but moan as he felt Allen's body try to reject what he was doing.

His inner muscles were squeezing his finger, trying to push the foreign object out but Kanda just pushed it deeper into Allen. He felt the boy's body slightly tense before he relaxed again, and the muscles around his fingers loosened their grip around his finger.

Slowly he began to move the finger in and out of him, the oil making it easy for the digit to slide into Allen's tight entrance and back out again. Small whimpers and moans left Allen as his mouth and hand faltered in their actions on both his and Kanda's member. Kanda didn't mind though, he was too occupied with what he doing to his Moyashi.

Allen's head fell down against the fabric of Kanda's sheets (still between Kanda's legs) as his arms gave out on him and he fell against the mattress, only his rear sticking up in the air as Kanda added a second finger. There was some discomfort this time, but it was easily overwhelmed by the pleasure that consumed his body from being invaded in such an erotic way.

Kanda spread his fingers slowly and began to make scissoring motions, and it wasn't until then that Allen began to feel the burn of being stretched in such a sensitive place. A small groan of pain left his lips as they parted, but Kanda didn't hesitate to add another finger. He knew he could make Allen feel good. He just had to find that one spot.

Kanda pushed his fingers deeper into Allen, and the boy cried out as he felt more of his body opening up for what Kanda wanted to do.

The pain began to intensify as Kanda searched for the one spot, pushing the three digits even deeper into Allen's body, making him writhe in slight pain. It seemed to take forever but eventually he found his spot and he felt his dick twitch when Allen screamed out in pleasure.

He pushed against that spot inside Allen that made the boy see stars, over and over and over again until Allen's body caved to the tension and pressure that mounted up within him and he came with a loud yell.

Kanda pulled his fingers out of Allen's body and watched the boy in front of him shake from the force of his release. But he couldn't watch him for long, not when he was throbbing, and pulsing with need. Quickly, Kanda grabbed Allen and rolled them over so he was beneath him once again. He kissed the boy's swollen lips with more force than ever before as he pulled the piece of thin rope he had tied his hair up with out of his hair, and tied Allen's wrists together.

Allen fidgeted slightly beneath him in discomfort until Kanda began to lather his erect member in the oil he used earlier to prepare Allen's virgin entrance. Once his erection was coated in the oil he pulled Allen's legs over his shoulder and lined his body up with Allen's. He rolled his hips slightly, letting the tip of him slid into Allen's body before he pulled back out. He did this again and again, thoroughly teasing the boy until he was a writhing, begging mess beneath him.

"K-kanda, please –oh god- please! Fuck me already, dammit!" Allen shouted with his cheeks painted a rosy red.

"Come on, you can beg better than that Allen." Kanda teased, rubbing the tip of his manhood against Allen's entrance. Allen shuddered and his head tipped back as more complaints left his lips between the begging words.

"P-please.. God Kanda, I need to feel you inside of me right now. Please fuck me Kanda, please." The boy begged in a soft tone, and Kanda slowly gave in to what he wanted. He rubbed the head of his erection against Allen one last time before he gently pushed the tip into him.

Allen cried out in a mixture of pleasure and pain. Kanda's dick was certainly larger than his fingers, and stretched him out even more. He grabbed the sheets and balled them up in his hands as Kanda slid deeper into his waiting body until he was completely sheathed inside of him.

For a while, everything was completely silent and neither moved a muscle. Finally Kanda let out a deep breath of air and slowly pulled out of Allen's body before he slammed back in, hitting Allen's sweet spot dead on. The boy beneath him screamed in pleasure and his grip on the sheets in his hands tightened.

The pain was still there as Kanda thrusted in and out of his body, but slowly it became pleasurable, and it even intensified the pleasure he felt filling him to the core. Kanda picked up the pace and began to slam into his body with more force and strength, hitting Allen's prostate each time he plunged into the warmth of Allen's waiting body.

His dark hair hung around him and Allen like a veil, shielding the rest of the world out as they moved in tandem to a rhythm only they knew. Allen's eyes closed and his lashes fluttered against his pale skin as his lips parted and cries of pure pleasure tore their way from his throat.

Allen was lost in ecstasy and Kanda had never seen such an erotic sight before. He watched as Allen writhed beneath him in masochistic pleasure, crying out each and every time Kanda plunged into him.

His legs trembled against Kanda shoulders, as did the rest of his body as Kanda fucked him into the mattress. His soft ivory locks of hair clung to his sweat-coated forehead, even when his head tipped back and his body arched against Kanda's.

Kanda loved seeing the boy in this state and he couldn't help but want to give him more of the pleasure he craved. He pulled Allen's legs down from his shoulders and pushed them against his chest, making them bend. The new position let Kanda slide deeper into Allen's body and it was easier for him to hit that spot that had Allen crying out for more.

"Ah- Kanda- nghh..."

Allen couldn't even form coherent sentences anymore and Kanda felt proud of himself. It was great to have so much power over the young boy, especially after all the times he had teased him during the last week or so.

A smirked made it's way onto Kanda's face and he slowed his thrusting until he wasn't moving at all, simply resting inside of Allen's twitching body. Allen didn't look at him for a few seconds, still completely consumed by his pleasured delirium.

"K-kanda.. Why did you stop?" He asked, confusion laced in his tone as he looked up into the dark eyes of the man above him.

"I think after all the teasing you've done that you don't deserve to cum again at least." Kanda said.

Allen's eyes widened briefly before he whined and threw his head back against the pillow. His fingers twitched as he tried to pull his hands out of his binds so he could make Kanda fuck him already. "Kanda!"

"What Moyashi?" Kanda said smugly as he smirked down at the younger boy, watching him squirm about in discomfort.

"Fuck me, dammit." Allen growled and glared up at Kanda.

"No, not until you have suffered as much as you made me suffer with your fucking teasing." Kanda said.

Allen whined again, and struggled some more. He was stubborn, and Kanda knew it, so it didn't surprise him that the boy wasn't giving up. "You aren't going to get free Allen." Kanda said.

"Yes I will BaKanda, just you wait."

And he did wait, for a quite a while actually for Allen to never release himself like he said he would. "See, you aren't getting free." Kanda said.

The younger boy simply huffed in frustration and glared up at him as he slightly pouted. His body felt like it was on fire with the desire flooding his senses.

"You must hate me right now. You have no power in this situation. I can give you pleasure," He thrusted back into Allen, making him release a gasp. "Just as I can take it away." To prove his point he pulled out of Allen completely, leaving the boy to feel empty.

"Kanda, please... I need you inside of me." Allen whimpered as his eyes closed and he chewed on his bottom lip. He couldn't take much more of this teasing from Kanda, not with his member aching from his need for release again.

Kanda pulled Allen from the bed and positioned him on his knees before he gave Allen what he wanted. He pushed his cock deep inside of Allen and groaned as he felt the boy's muscles tighten around him.

_God, he's so tight..._

He began slamming into Allen once again and he loved the cries of pleasure that Allen released. Allen's arms shook beneath him and he felt them give in and his face hit the mattress once again. He turned his head to the side and panted as his body was pushed into the mattress with each of Kanda's powerful thrust.

His hips moved back to meet Kanda's thrust each time, and his body jerked every time Kanda hit his sweet spot. His eyes closed as he felt his body shake from the pressure beginning to fill him. He knew he wasn't going to last long, and Kanda seemed to notice that as well.

Just as Allen thought he was about to release Kanda wrapped his fingers around the base of his erection, creating a make-shift cock-ring, and preventing him from coming. A growl left Allen's throat, and he could hear Kanda chuckle, obviously finding his frustration amusing.

"I told you, you don't deserve to come again." He said as he kept his grip on Allen's base tight.

"Kanda I deserve to cum just as much as you do." Allen growled angrily.

"That's not true, not after all the teasing you've done." Kanda said.

"This wouldn't even be happening if I hadn't teased you, you asshole!" Allen exclaimed, his patience running thin.

"How do you know that?... Baka Moyashi... You don't know that for sure." He mumbled as he pushed into Allen roughly before he pulled out again, feeling his own release starting to approach.

Allen went silent. As much as he hated it, he knew Kanda was right. So all he could do was suffer through the torture Kanda was giving him while he felt the older male move in and out of his body quickly.

He felt Kanda's thrust slowly become ragged and more sounds began to leave the Japanese man. He could tell Kanda was going to come soon by the way he moved inside of him.

"Beg me to let you come if you want to release, Moyashi." Kanda whispered in ear. Allen shivered and closed his eyes as he felt his chest heave as Kanda bit the lobe of his ear.

"Please Kanda, let me come." He whispered.

"I can't hear you." Kanda said gruffly and bit his ear more roughly.

"Please! Kanda, let me fucking come." He cried out.

It seemed to Allen that Kanda wasn't going to give in this time, and just as he was about to scream at the elder male again Kanda let go of the base of his shaft. His hands moved to Allen's hips and his fingers dug into his skin as he felt Allen's inner muscles clamp around him, making it almost hard for him to move.

He couldn't believe how quickly he was getting closer and closer to coming and he could only hope Allen would at least release before him. He got what he wanted rather easily when he hit Allen's sweet spot with a particularly hard thrust, and Allen screamed as his sperm shot out from the tip of his dick and coated his stomach and some of Kanda's sheets.

Seconds later Kanda joined him in the sweet bliss of release, and a sigh left Allen as he felt Kanda fill him to the brim with his cum.

Slowly Kanda pulled out of Allen's shaking body and he collapsed onto the bed next to him after he had untied Allen's restraints. His chest heaved as he tried to regulate his breathing, and Allen did the same as he rolled onto his side and looked at Kanda.

Allen looked towards the single window within Kanda's room and he sighed as he noticed the sun had gone down. "It's already night time... I guess we were at this longer than we thought." He said once he caught his breath.

Kanda simply nodded and moved to lie under his covers. Allen sat up and sat on the edge of the bed and looked at Kanda, his gaze meeting soft dark navy blue eyes. "Can I just stay in here with you for the night, Kanda?"

"Sure." Kanda's tone was soft and relaxed something Allen never heard before. It made him smile as he laid down beside Kanda and closed his eyes.

xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx

They woke up to the sound of someone knocking on Kanda's door.

At first both of them refused to get up, but as the pounding got louder and more insistent Kanda finally sat up. He moved over Allen's body, purposely putting most of his weight on him as he did to annoy the boy.

Allen threw one his pillows at him, and Kanda grunted and threw it back at him, successfully hitting the boy in the face. He walked over to the door and partially opened it to see Lenalee, standing in front of the door holding a tray of coffee mugs.

"Kanda, brother wants to see you." Lenalee said as she looked at the Japanese man.

Kanda sighed. Great, he would have to see the crazy Komui Lee.

"Alright, I'll go to see him once I'm dressed." He said, and went to shut his door. Lenalee's small hand stopped him when she took hold of his door.

"Um... Kanda... Do you know where Allen is? I haven't seen him since he talked to you, and he even missed breakfast."

As if on queue Allen's stomach grumbled, catching Lenalee's attention.

"Is Allen in there?" She asked, almost enthusiastically.

"Uh, yeah Lenalee, I'm in here." Allen said as he sat up.

"Oh, really? Why are you in Kanda's room and why did you miss breakfast?"

"Oh... I um..." Allen wasn't sure what to say. Luckily Kanda came to his rescue...

"He came and found me in the training room and the moyashi followed me to my room, bitching and complaining to me. Then he decide fall asleep on my damn bed... He woke up on the floor though." Kanda said, his usual annoyed tone hinting in his voice.

"Oh... Well then why did you say you needed to get dressed before you would go to see brother?"

Both Kanda and Allen froze. What were they supposed to tell her now?

Luckily Lenalee had to hurry to give the science and research and development group their coffee, so she left without receiving an answer to her question.

Allen sighed as Kanda closed the door and flopped back down onto his bed. "Wow, we were so close to getting discovered." He said and chuckled.

"It's not funny, Moyashi. Or would you like everyone to know that you took it up the ass last night? Or that you were begging me to fuck you?"

Allen went silent and then looked away from Kanda.

"That's what I thought. Now get your damn clothes on and go get something to eat before Jerry has a conniption fit." He said.

"Fine.."

It was silent as both of them pulled on their clothes. That was until Allen spoke.

"Was this only a one time thing, Kanda?" He asked as he buttoned up his dress shirt and then grabbed the red ribbon he used as a neck tie.

"I don't know. Why? Do you want it to be something more than that?"

Allen shrugged as response and sighed. He really did want it to be more than that, even if they just became friends with benefits basically.

"Well I better go get some food, bye Kanda." Allen said before he rushed out of the room, leaving Kanda all alone.

xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx

A deep growl of anger reverberated within one of the numerous dark, stone hallways of the Dark Order's headquarters, along with a slight squishing sound. The squishing sound added to the annoyance Kanda was feeling as he trudged down the hall. He ground his teeth together as anger consumed him as it did many times before. His silky black locks clung to his back instead of swaying gently behind him as it usually did, because he was soaking wet. Kanda rubbed some dirt off of his cheek and quickly flicked it onto the floor as he stomped down towards the mens' shower room.

He wished that the rooms at the new headquarters at least had bathrooms attached to them, but like the old building that had been HQ, they didn't. It was disappointing, and even a bit frustrating for the temperamental Japanese man. Especially since he wanted to be alone while washing off the muck that clung to his form. He cursed under his breath as he thought about how utterly stupid women could be at times, since after all it was a woman's fault he was dirty right now.

He had been fighting akuma to protect a few towns people when one of the level two akuma decided to use a busty woman as a human shield. Of course Kanda rescued the woman and destroyed the akuma, but when he was trying to put her down and resume fighting, she clung to him and thrashed about in his hold. Unfortunately, behind them was a dirty lake that resembled a swamp, and her thrashing caused Kanda to lose his balance and fall backwards into the filthy water.

He cursed again, this time at the unnamed woman who caused him to feel so agitated.

Kanda stopped outside of the shower room and wrapped his hand around the handle and quickly opened the door. As he stepped in onto the tile floor steam wafted around him and made his body warm up slightly from the external heat. He sighed out and began undoing the buttons on his exorcist uniform before pulling it off, so he was left in a pair of tightly fitting black pants, and equally as tight, dark navy blue shirt. The shirt clung to his chest and cut off at the top of his stomach and shoulders, creating quite a view for anyone who saw him. He let his exorcist coat lay on his arm as he began walking down the small hallway to find a shower that wasn't currently occupied.

There were several other people showering at the time and as Kanda listened to the sound of water pouring onto tile, he could tell one person in particular was taking a shower at the moment. Kanda grimaced as he could hear Lavi talking loudly with someone and once again, cursed under his breath. He hoped the annoying red head wouldn't notice him since he was already in a bad mood already.

He was lucky for once and wasn't seen by the red head from whichever shower he was in, and Kanda let out a sigh of relief as he saw a shower stall that seemed to be empty. He hung his exorcist coat on one of the hooks on the wall beside the shower he was going to use, before he turned and pulled open the shower curtain.

Kanda would never be able to erase the scene in front of him from his mind for as long as he lived.

Leaning against the wall under a warm spray of water was Allen, His pale skin shined dully in the artificial lighting above him, and steam rose off of his well muscled body. The younger male's skin was flushed a hue of pink from the warmth of the water, and contrasted rather nicely with his pure white hair. His left hand, which was stained black from the mark that adorned it, was clamped over his mouth, and his brows were furrowed in concentration as sweat beaded on his forehead.

Kanda was confused on what he was concentrating on so much. That is until his eyes began following a drop of water that trailed down Allen's delicately toned pectoral muscles and abdomen. As the bead of water fell farther down the teen's body Kanda's eye caught on the boy's other hand, which was wrapped around his decently sized cock.

He was sliding his hand slowly up and down, and sometimes brushed the soft pad of his thumb against the engorged, fleshy head of his erection. This action would cause Allen to shudder and Kanda swore he heard a moan that went muffled against Allen's hand, which was still over his swallowed back the lump in his throat as he stared at the boy as he masturbated, clearly still oblivious to the fact he had been walked in on. Lust built within the older male as he watched as Allen began to thrust his hips a bit. It had been a few weeks since he last saw the boy since Komui sent him on a mission in Russia, and coming back to see this.. god, it was too much for Kanda.

Kanda was pulled out of his thoughts as he heard a moan -which was much louder than the ones he previously heard- and he watched as Allen's hips jolted forward a few times as the boy's seed was released onto his hand. Allen let his hand drop to his side as his body convulsed from his orgasm, and Kanda watched as the boy tried to cover his mouth again as he opened his mouth to let out a cry of pleasure.

He didn't make it in time and a cry of Kanda's name escaped his plump coral lips. It sent pride and satisfaction soaring through Kanda's body and he smirked. His pants felt tight as he watch Allen slowly open his eyes and they widened with shock when he saw Kanda standing in front of him, staring at him with a hungry look in his eyes. "K-kanda?.. What the hell are you doing just standing there you idiot! Don't you know anything about privacy." Allen hissed as he glared at Kanda. Obviously he didn't want the older male to interrupt his peaceful shower.. Or he was just angry because Kanda caught him masturbating in the shower.

Kanda felt himself walking forward until he was under the spray of water in front of the younger male. Allen looked up at him, blinking his eyes as he looked up into the dark orbs of the elder male. "Kanda?" He uttered, his voice quivering slightly. Kanda said nothing as he began pulling off his clothes, and Allen just stood watching him, his heart beating a mile a minute. It didn't seem like Kanda really wanted for something like this to happen again before so he was confused.

Once Kanda had all of his clothes off he kicked them out of the shower stall and grabbed Allen's chin with his hand. He tilted the boy's chin up and smashed their lips together.

Kanda trailed his tongue over Allen's lower lip and the boy shuddered in delight before melting into the kiss. He allowed Kanda to part his lips, and soon a heated battle of tongue and lips commenced.

Kanda won dominance in the battle within their kiss, and pushed the boy against the tiled wall of the shower. Allen pulled his lips from Kanda's, a gasp leaving him as he felt his back pressed against the heated tile. Kanda didn't waste any time to connect their lips again, and as their tongues twisted and tangled he slipped his hands down the boy's shoulders. He felt Allen shiver as his hands traveled down his sides and then over his hips, and he heard Allen make a small noise of surprise as Kanda slipped his hands behind him and grabbed Allen's pale backside.

He began groping the soft flesh as he pressed himself against Allen as they kissed. He opened his eyes as he touched the white haired boy and found delight and satisfaction from the look on Allen's face.

He pulled his lips slowly from Allen's and watched as his eyes fluttered open. He looked up at Kanda, his eyes hazed slightly but filled with desire and excitement. Kanda moved his lips to Allen's pale neck and kissed the skin there softly before trailing his tongue down his soft flesh.

A soft moan was emitted from Allen and he slid his hands up Kanda's back to his hair and gripped a few strands of his long dark hair in his hands. He pulled on Kanda's lock as the Japanese man sunk his teeth into his pale, slender neck, and Allen closed his eyes. "Mmm.." He breathed as Kanda sucked softly at the mark he left on Allen from his bite. Kanda then resumed kissing Allen's flesh, moving slowly down his neck to his collarbone. As he did this he still groped the younger boy's ass.

Slowly Kanda moved his lips up to Allen's ear, and he nipped at the lobe. Allen let out a sigh at the action and shivered as he felt Kanda's warm breath move down his neck. "Moyashi.." Kanda whispered in Allen's ear, his words holding a sultry tone. Allen shuddered at the tone. It made his blood rush down south and he could feel his erection throbbing, needing attention. "Kanda.. More." Allen breathed before tugging roughly on the dark strands laced between his fingers.

A groan left Kanda and he nodded slightly in response before he turned Allen around and pulled him back against his chest. Allen gasped, surprised by the sudden action, but his gasp soon turned to moan as Kanda began sucking on his neck after tilting Allen's head back. His eyes closed and he felt his body tingle with excitement as Kanda nipped and sucked softly on his flesh.

As Kanda began licking a mark he left on Allen's neck he moved his hand to the front of the younger male and wrapped his hand around his pulsing member. He stroked him, moving his hand up and down on his pulsing shaft as Allen squirmed from the pleasure in his grasp.

"Kanda.. I thought you only wanted last time to be a one time thing?" Allen said softly between the quiet moans that left his lips.

"And why did you think that? Baka Moayshi.." Kanda mumbled against his neck, and he tightened his hold on Allen's manhood.

Allen smiled and turned his head slightly so he could look up at Kanda and smile. "So you didn't want it to be a one time thing? How come you didn't tell me?" He asked.

"Che.. I figured you would just find out eventually." Kanda said as he let go of Allen's dick and brought three fingers to the boy's mouth. "Suck." He ordered.

Allen wasted no time in doing what he wanted. He took three of Kanda's fingers into his mouth and began sucking softly on them as he moved his tongue around the slender digits. "Damn.. I forgot how good you are with that mouth of yours." Kanda said and smirked slightly. "We'll have to put it to good use again at some point." He said as he pulled his fingers out of Allen's mouth, a small string of saliva connecting his fingers to the boy's lower lip.

He pressed Allen against the cold tile wall and nudged his legs apart before he moved his saliva coated fingers down to Allen's rear. He parted to boy's cheeks and traced the outside of his entrance, loving the way Allen's muscled tensed and convulsed slightly before relaxing again.

Allen's body twitched with anticipation and shook slightly as he let his eyes close whilst feeling Kanda tease his entrance. A cry of pleasure left his lips when Kanda finally pushed one digit into his body, and he heard the older boy moan as his muscles tightened around his finger.

"You're still just as tight Moyashi." Kanda said and smirked as he began to move the finger inside of Allen in and out of his hole, each time pushing it in deeper, trying to find his sweet spot so he could have him crying out in ecstasy.

Slowly he added a second digit and he pushed them deep into Allen's warm body, feeling his body give way to what he wanted as it did before. He was still just as tight as before and Kanda wasn't sure if he could wait to be inside of him this time. It had been so long since he had been able to release after all.

His attention was pulled back to Allen when he heard the boy cry out and he noticed he had found Allen's prostate. He pressed his finger against the boy's sweet spot and felt his smirk grow a bit wider as Allen's pushed back onto the fingers invading his body.

"You just love getting fingered by me, don't you?" He said as he added a third finger, ignoring when Allen winced as he felt a slight burning from being stretched once again. "Y-yes, Kanda." Allen mumbled, knowing Kanda wanted him to become completely submissive to him. Obviously Kanda loved the power he could have over Allen.

"Good, but I think it's time for you to get something better than that." Kanda said as he pulled his finger's out of Allen. He surprised Allen when he sat down on the tiled floor and pulled Allen's onto his lap, kissing and sucking softly on his skin as he rubbed the tip of his dick against Allen's entrance, making him shudder in delight.

"I'm not going to fuck you this time Allen. This time you are going to ride me, alright?" Kanda said.

Allen nodded as he looked at Kanda, feeling his chest heave because of his excitement and arousal. He slowly reached under him and placed the tip of Kanda's member against his entrance before he lowered himself down onto him, fully sheathing Kanda before he stopped. He placed his hands on Kanda's chest and panted as he closed his eyes, feeling Kanda's member pulse inside of him.

Soon Allen was lifting his hips until Kanda's erection left him almost completely, before he slammed back down onto him, making a moan fall from his lips. He moved his hands up to Kanda's shoulders as he continued this, and he gripped the warriors shoulders tightly. He felt Kanda's hands rest on his hips, clutching them just as tightly as he was gripping his shoulders as he thrusted against him.

The two were lost in ecstasy and even though they knew there were others within the shower room they let their voices grow louder and louder as they reached bliss together. Their voices echoed within the shower, overwhelming the sounds of water cascading down onto tile as Allen cried out and screamed, and Kanda released grunts and groans.

Slowly the two reached bliss together, and as Kanda released his seed inside Allen and painted his insides white, Allen coated Kanda's abdomen with his cum.

They panted against each other and slowly Allen leaned forward and rested his head against Kanda's shoulder.

"That was great." He said and sighed contentedly.

"I know it was.. Now moyashi..." Kanda began, a smile slowly spreading across his face.

"It's Allen BaKanda.. But what?" Allen asked softly.

"Have you learned you lesson for teasing me, or are we going to have to continue doing all of this?"

A small mischievous smile plastered itself on Allen's face.

"Hmmm, I think you will have to continue doing this. I never learned my lesson Kanda."


	2. Author's Note Once again (hehe)

_Okay, so this is just a little author's note to let all you guys know that I will in fact be creating a sequel. Once I have it up I'll do something on this story to let you guys know, so watch for any updates!_

_~ Sabet  
P.S: Thanks for all of the reviews, favorites, and/or follows! _


End file.
